


Disrobe

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-18
Updated: 1999-12-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Disrobe

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Disrobe

Title: Disrobe

Author: necessary angel

Pairing: BF/ RK

Rating: NC17 for mild m/m kinky fun and games, Ray's potty mouth etc.

Spoilers: A tiny incidental one for Asylum but nothing that counts.

Disclaimer: Not mine 

Feedback: I can beg very prettily 

Notes: Mistress LaT asked and I was only too happy to oblige. This or something like it has been haunting my head ever since I first saw Asylum. But I owe the final spark to Kasha who came up with a certain image ... and once I picked myself up off the floor this wrote itself <g>. 

Many thanks to Kasha for encouraging me, and knowing how to give me ideas and most of all for fine, fine beta.

This is for Mistress LaT and for Kasha

 

****************

Disrobe by necessary angel

*****************

There is no music playing and only one lamp is pushing back the shadows in Ray's apartment. Fraser pockets his keys and tries to breathe through the tight clamp around his chest. It has been a while since they have had time for more than the briefest of contact. Ray's caseload and his own schedule at the Consulate have precluded anything more than the snatched, exhausted, hot slide of skin against skin.

Not that there is anything wrong with that, it is electric, touching Ray and feeling him twist and moan against him always is but he has missed....

"Constable Fraser." A click and the overhead light burns bright against Fraser's eyes for a brief moment before he adjusts and he can see Ray standing in his bedroom doorway.

Yes he has missed this.

He blinks and looks and then stares at Ray. Fraser swallows and risks another glance. How had he known? Fraser closes his eyes but that is no relief from the image of red serge vibrant against pale skin. He drags in some air and opens his eyes.

This time the uniform fits Ray perfectly.

Not Turnbull's then.

And Ray is wearing the uniform. Wearing it as if he owns it, as if it his normal mode of dress, just as he had that first time. Most people change when they put on a uniform, Fraser knows he does himself, but not Ray.

Ray is watching him, the faint curl of his lips the only thing he is giving away. Fraser nods, squares his shoulders and finally finds his voice

"Sir?"

The grin that flashes across Ray's face is almost as playful as the wink that follows and then Ray's parade face is back.

"Lose the clothes Constable." Ray's voice is nothing but dare. 

Fraser swallows his gasp and holds his gaze level. "As you wish."

Ray's eyes narrow at the insolence Fraser manages to edge around his obedience but he makes no other move.

Fraser shivers and his fingers slide against the leather of his jacket before he finds a grip and begins to obey. He folds his jacket neatly over the back of the couch and each piece of his clothing is treated in a similar fashion until he has to face his partner again.

"That's right." Ray's smile and the glint in his eyes belie the approving words. 

Fraser bites the inside of his cheek to control his smile. Ray had noticed the defiance beneath the fussiness. Fraser had known he would. His aching cock twitches and he can't stop the shiver that follows.

Ray removes his Stetson. "This is the best bit of the whole thing you know, Ben." But he isn't talking about the hat. The long fingers of his other hand are tracing the line of the Sam Browne over his stomach.

Fraser's nipples harden and tighten. He clenches his fists at his sides. A breath or two and he can speak. "Indeed, the oil is essential..."

"Ben." A warning and a smile wrapped in Ray's more than normally husky tones.

Fraser nods and concentrates on releasing his hands to a more relaxed state. Ray has moved nearer and Fraser can smell the familiar smells of wool, leather, oil and Ray. Everyday smells layered into a strange cocktail.

"I've not gone completely Mountie." Ray is very close now and Fraser could touch him.

"No?" Fraser pushes his fingers into the sides of his own hips and stands his ground. "In what way?"

"Well I'm guessin' that you don't get issued with these." Ray is walking away, a few steps but even that is too far.

"What Ray?" Fraser's voice doesn't crack even as he watches his partner maneuver the heavy serge tunic to one side and undo his jodhpurs.

"This." Ray's long fingers are stroking along the gleaming length of his erection.

"Doesn't that itch?" Fraser is too surprised to stop the words falling out of his mouth. 

"Itchy pants." 

The smirk is more than visible in Ray's voice, which is just as well, as Fraser couldn't look at his face at the moment. His fingers dig hard into his hips but that does nothing to center him.

"But that's not what I meant." Ray's voice is amused and aroused. He gasps a little as he drags the pad of his thumb over the wet head of his penis.

Fraser breathes in sharply and then looks past the dizzying movement of those lazy fingers, down to the base of Ray's cock. There, leather, the exact shade of the leather uniform accouterments that Ray is still wearing, wrapped around the thick, swollen flesh.

Fraser licks his lips, aching to taste. He checks his forward movement.

Not yet.

There is something else. Something, or rather the absence of something, Ray is completely smooth, every trace of his dark blond curls gone.

Fraser blinks back the salt drag at the corners of his eye and then is he moving. Tackling Ray to the floor in as gentle a move as he can make it.

"Oof, fuck Ben."

Protest, warning and laughter but Fraser doesn't care. His mouth is wrapped around Ray's cock and he can taste him. His partner may smell of wool, leather and oil but the taste is there, the taste is right. 

"Oh fuck Ben." Ray is arching up and matching the movements of his hips to the rhythm Fraser has set.

Fraser raises his head and lowers it again for a last lick around the leather ring. 

"Ray."

"Hmm."

"Can you...?"

"If you can say it I can do it." Even half groaned the challenge is unmistakable.

Fraser eases Ray's jodhpurs down past his knees and then with a deep breath meets the challenge.

"Can you suck me?"

"I can and may. I'm all over mutual...mutual fulfillment." 

Ray shudders as Fraser trails his fingers over the sensitive, smooth skin of his groin. Fraser fumbles and finally releases the leather ring binding his partner. Ray moans and Fraser can look at Ray's face now. Need, raw and dark, stretched over the planes and angles and Fraser feels the last knot in his stomach melt in the heat sweeping through him.

"I see. In that case." 

Fraser slides down on his side and lowers his mouth to Ray's balls. Sleek, soft and highly sensitized if the vibration of Ray's groan around the aching heat of Fraser's erection is any indication. Fraser doesn't hold back on the thrust that drags from his hips. The clasp of Ray's throat muscles around him is almost enough to finish him.

Not yet.

He needs this to last, needs more than this, Ray's cock twitches against his cheek and he turns his head so that he can lick and taste. Ray's fingers dig into his hips and Fraser stops the tease. 

The thick, slick push of Ray in his mouth is everything and Fraser is flying apart. There is only the wet, relentless suction around the too-tight skin of his erection and the taste and heat of Ray filling Fraser's own mouth. 

Fraser's hips stutter forward and he is spilling everything into the fever heat of Ray's mouth. Ray thrusts deep into his throat and Fraser holds on long enough to swallow before letting his head fall on to Ray's thighs.

Fraser pulls enough of himself back together to raise his head and trace his fingers along the satin bareness of Ray's groin. "You'll let me do this next time won't you Ray?"

A sharp inhalation and Ray's almost spent cock stirs against his fingertips. Another gasp and then Ray is speaking. 

"Only if you use your razor, Ben."

End


End file.
